mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
The Terra Kids
The Terra Kids are three children-Axel, Cindy, and Mathew-and one imortal-Sensei-who are Human Residents Axel Axel is the middle child. He is the ranger, meaning he blasts his enemies from afar. He is a He-She, but mostly male. Armor: Light Ranger Wings: Yes Excavation Tools: Yes Armory: 3-Burst M16 Pump-Action Shotgun Star Cannon Minigun (Signature Weapon) K65 Flamethrower .50 cal. Sniper Rifle Grenade Type-Holy Water Torch Type-Cursed Occupation: Ranger / Archer Sensei Sensei is the Terra family's mentor. Nearly 800 years of age, he is the wisest and has trained his grandchildren well. Armor: Unknown Wings: Yes Excavation Tools: Yes Armory: Blade of the Night Megashark Megagun Night's Javilin Demon Scythe Spellbook Staff of Life (Signature Weapon) Poison Shuriken Grenade- Cursed Bones Torch Type- Anything he can find, but preferably red Occupation: Mentor/Sensei Cindy Originally just as good as her brothers and a caring Mage, she has been bitten and is now the evil queen of the corruption as a cold-hearted Scorceress. Armor: Royal Sorceress Wings: Yes Excavation Tools: Yes Armory: Mobile-Magical Harp (Signature Weapon) Crystal Storm Spellbok Water Bolt Spellbook Cursed Flames Spellbook Reverse-Rainbow Wand Grenade Type- Magic Daggers Torch Type- Demon Occupation: Evill Queen/Scorceress Mathew Originally killed from being dropped into a lava pit, Cindy ressurected him and his bigger, burlier, and stronger than ever. Armor: Light Warrior Wings: Yes Excavation Tools: Yes Armory: Exmacalibur (Signature Weapon) 5-circled discs Gigant Blade Yindao of Yangpow Gungnir Grenade Type- Regular Explosive Torch Type-Yellow Occupation: Zombie Warrior Trivia *All of the Terra's have secret power antibodies within them. Their powers can only be unlocked by the Seven Souls: Flight, Fright, Fight, Light, Might, Night, and Sight. These powers involve things like Iron-thick skin, gravity powers, and even the ability to walk on water. *Cindy was corrupted via being bitten by a leech infused with corrupted blood. It got in her, and it spread. However, it was gradual, and the others barely noticed. *Cindy also once tried to corrupt Mathew by turning into a large spider thing and sneaking into Mathew's room during the night and vomiting gallons of corrupted blood into Mathew's mouth and then forcing him to swallow it. Axel had to quarrel with them, knocking them unconcious. Wendy, the town nurse, managed to cure Mathew completely, but CIndy was too far gone. Cindy was kicked out of Terrariatroppolis and, in turn, she then kicked out the corruption's old King and began the new era. *Cindy and Axel are Maskotia's first ever human Mascots in existance. Mathew and Sensei are also technically human mascots, but they are slightly different from humans. *Despite her evilness, Cindy helps the others still with problems that she does not cause. Gallery (Sensei) 056.JPG|Sensei's Sword 058.JPG|Sensei's Minigun (He calls it a Megagun) 060.JPG|Sensei's Lance 062.JPG|Sensei's Demon Scythe Spell 064 (2).JPG|Sensei's Staff 068 (2).JPG|Sensei's Cursed Bone Grenades. (Look at the right Gastropod, then look slightly to the left for a White-greenish Bone) 070.JPG|Sensei, in his Casual uniform 072.JPG|Sensei, fully armored. (Hallowed Armor with a Golden Helm) 075.JPG|Sensei with his hat off. If you look closely at the hand, you can see about 4 pixels of Sensei's beard. Gallery (Mathew) 038.JPG|Mathew's Examacalibur 041.JPG|One of mathew's 5-Circle Discs 042.JPG|Mathew's Gigant Blade. This is smaller-a LOT smaller-than the real one. 044.JPG|Mathew's Yindao of Yangpow flail. Here, I was lucky enough to find a hoarde of monsters. 046.JPG|Mathew's Gungnir 049.JPG|Mathew's Asploding Grenades 051.JPG|Mathew's Casual Look. The non HDR photo makes the torch look white, while it's actually Yellow 052.JPG|Mathew, with his fancy red Hat. Again, the torch is Yellow, not white. 054.JPG|Mathew, fully-armored Gallery (Axel) 022.JPG|Axel's Flamethrower 024 (2).JPG|Axel's Shotgun. (The Blast Killed the enemy, Hence the big explosion cloud) 026.JPG|Axel's Minigun, completely owning a Unicorn 028.JPG|Axel's M16 030.JPG|Axel's .50 cal Sniper Rifle 032.JPG|Axel's Holy Water Grenades (Also the only thing that can harm CIndy on a daily basis) 035.JPG|Axel's Casual Look 037.JPG|Axel, fully armored Gallery (Cindy) 002.JPG|Cindy's Harp 004.JPG|Cindy's Crystal Storm Spell 006.JPG|Cindy's Water Bold Spell 008.JPG|Cindy's Cursed Flames Spell 011.JPG|Cindy's Reverse-Rainbow Spell 013.JPG|Cindy's Dagger Grenades 015.JPG|Cindy's Normal Look 016.JPG|Cindy, fully armored 018.JPG|Cindy, with her Queenly crown